The Dance
by potato.salad.sandwich
Summary: Starco all the way! The school's big spring dance is coming up. Will Marco ask Star to be his date? Will their relationship go further? Will probably be multiple chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Star, there is something I've been meaning to tell you. Ever since you came to Earth, I... I've been in love with you." Star just looks at me and a giant grin covers her face and she leans in for a kiss-"Marco! Marco! Wake up! We're going to be late for school!"

I awake to Star jumping on my bed and laser puppies gnawing on my new Vans. I shoo the puppies away and pull on my favorite red sweatshirt. I dash into the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair, and splash on some cologne. Normally I'll just stick to deodorant, but today I'm feeling romantic.

"Marco sweetie, I made you scrambled eggs and bacon! You better hurry or you'll be late for school!" My mom calls from downstairs. I slip on my sneakers and grab my backpack before sprinting downstairs. I inhale my breakfast, then meet Star in the living room.

Star and I always walk to school together. It's my absolute favorite time of the day! We usually talk about Mewnie or school stuff, but my most favorite part is when Star gives me a big good luck hug before we get to class. I know Star doesn't think much of it, since on Mewnie hugs are very common as to say thank you or good luck. Even if it is for just a few seconds, I love the feel of her soft body against mine. She always smells of coconut and her hair is super soft.

Today our discussion is about the spring dance coming up. "Hey Star, are you going to the dance with anyone on Friday?" I ask hoping she says no. "No, I really haven't gotten to know many boys since I came here. Are you going with anyone?" Star asks. "No," I reply with a fake sigh. "I thought about asking Jackie, but she was already going with someone else." "Oh" Star says.

The rest of our walk, there is an unusual silence. I can't believe it! Star is available! Should I ask her? Should I not? Aww man, she looks so hot today! Her grey and yellow chevron sun dress and grey flats. I'm surprised that she didn't already have a date!

Just then, we reach the school and it's time for our daily good luck hug. This one lasts a little longer which makes my heart skip a beat. After our hug, I head to my locker where I am met by Ferguson. "So have you asked Jackie to the dance yet?" He asks. I sadly shake my head no and explain how she was going with someone else. Before he says anything else, the 1st bell rings.

I meet up with Star and we walk into class together. First period is science with Mr. Harrison. About half way through class, I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn to see Ferguson. "Dude, it looks like you've got a admirer!" I look to my right and find Star staring at me all dreamy-eyed. Speaking of her eyes, I've never noticed how they glisten in the light. The beautiful blue color reminds me of the beach.

"Marco, give an answer already!" Mr. Harrison barks. "Um...uhh...37?" I try, knowing that I hadn't paid any attention to what he was saying. "Incorrect. The answer was Nitrogen peroxide. Now I know that the spring dance is on Friday, but that should not distract you from learning. That goes for you too, Star." Star sinks into her chair, her cheeks bright red. I'm sure mine are the same color or even darker.

The rest of the day is pretty awkward. Star and I completely avoid each other and it was uncomfortable when I ran into her on my way to Social Studies. "Uhh sorry. Can I help you up?" I managed. "It's okay, I can get up on my own." Star replied. I handed Star her books and we went on our way.

Soon enough the day was over and we awkwardly met in front of the school. We walked in more unusual silence until about halfway to my house. "Marco, I'm really sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to get you in trouble. I don't know what got into me." I look at Star and her face is heartbreaking. "It's okay Star. Ferguson was being so obnoxious and it was my fault that you got in trouble, honest." Star just nods and then there is more silence. That's when I make my decision. I am going to ask Star to be my date to the dance.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As soon as we walk inside, Star and I are greeted by laser puppies. Star heads up to her room while I go to the kitchen.

Alright Marco, this is it. Make nachos, take them to Star, then ask her to the dance. I run through my plan then head to the pantry. We are out of tortilla chips! I really need to go to the store, but can I leave Star home alone? She might burn the house down. Maybe I can get Alfonso to stay with her. I call him and it turns out he can. Within 5 minutes he shows up at the door.

"Thanks Al, I have to go to the store and I'm afraid of leaving Star home alone." I say. "No problem bro!" He responds. Then I walk to the garage to grab my bike. I race to the store and park my bike. Luckily there aren't a lot of people, so I can get back quickly.

••••••••••••••

The nachos are perfect. The perfect amount of savory and spicy flavors. Just the way Star likes them. I grab the plate and head upstairs.

"Hey, I made nachos!" I exclaim as I enter. Star jumps up from her desk and takes the plate over to her bed. We sit side by side and enjoy them. Alright Marco, this is it. Don't mess up!

"So, we have a Spanish test coming up. Do you want to study together?" Star enthusiastically nods. Everything is going according to plan. "Ok Star, the first thing we're going to do is-" "Don't we need books to study?" Star interrupts. "Hello! I'm half Spanish!" I say. Star giggles. " Right, Right! Ok continue!" "Let's start with, estrella, vas a ir al baile conmigo?" (Star, will you go to the dance with me?) I take a deep breath and wait for Star to figure it out. She sits for a minute trying to piece together what I said.

First her face turns bright red. Oh no! I've done it now. My gaze falls to the floor. Star is never going to talk to me again. STUPID, STUPID, STUPID! I mentally slap myself. I use all of my courage to look up at Star. She's smiling! And not just smiling, she looks like she is going to explode with excitement. "Sì! Sì voy a ir al baile contigo!" (Yes! Yes I will go to the dance with you) Star replies.

Then Star gives me the biggest hug we've ever exchanged. I whisper in her ear "I love you Star." She responds with "Right back at you, safe kid!" Then to my astonishment Star gives me a quick peck on the cheek. Sure it wasn't much, but that kiss meant the world to me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! I finally updated The Dance! Hope y'all enjoy!**

Chapter 3

A few hours later, Star and I are still studying and working on our homework. Or at least attempting to. It's hard to concentrate when you're sitting next to your crush.

"Marco! I don't understand this." Star says while pointing to a math equation. "Come on, that's easy! You just carry the 1 and multiply the sum by 7 then reduce the fraction. See? Easy." Star just stares at me with a confused look on her face.

About an hour later, mom calls us down for dinner. "So Marco, are you going to the dance with anyone Friday?" she asks as I carry my plate to the table. "Yes, actually." I start. "Ooh is it that Jackie girl you're always telling me about?" mom enthusiastically asks. "No, someone even better!" I point at Star and at the same time she skips to my side and says "ME!" as she does that her wand lets out a few hearts with smiley faces.

I don't think I have ever seen my mom so excited. Well besides the time she won a sewing machine a few years ago. As soon as we finish eating she scrambles to our rooms to pick us out coordinating outfits. "Moooom, please don't. I can pick out my own clothes!" Just then, Star walks in wearing one of the dress chioces. She looks stunning. My jaw dropped and I think she noticed because she giggles. She is wearing a strapless mint green dress that goes down to her knees. On the bottom corner there is a small starfish.

"So, what do you think?" Mom asks Star. "Well, if I could find some leggings and boots that matched, it would be perfect!" I laugh and Star stands there with a serious face. "Oh, you're serious? I'll just go downstairs" I announce, knowing that my face is beet red.

To be honest, I kind of regretted seeing Star in her dress before Friday. At least the hair and makeup will be a surprise. Then I get a great idea, I should take Star out to dinner after the dance. I pull out my phone and look up nice, but not too expensive restaurants to take Star to. I settle on Burger 21, then Starbucks. "Star, I have a surprise for you!" I yell from the living room. Almost immediately, Star comes running down in her t-shirt and galaxy yoga pants.

"What is it Marco? Wait let me guess... you got me a pet unicorn! I bet it's in the back yard!" She turns to go outside and I grab her arm. Her face turns red and so does mine as I clear my throat. "No, there is not a unicorn in the backyard. I was wondering if you wanted to do to dinner after the dance, you know, just the two of us? It's ok if you don't want to I mean-" "Marco don't be so nervous." Star says while putting her hand on my shoulder. "It's just me, Star Butterfly. The girl you hated when I first arrived." I let out a nervous laugh as I think about that first day. "So what do you say, Star?" Star jumps up and replies, "I would love to Marco! Hugs!" She gives me a big hug, then skips over to the TV to watch her favorite show Steven Universe.

**And that's the end of chapter 3! Please leave reviews, I love hearing what you have to say! ~PSS**


End file.
